Revenge
by Cucurucho
Summary: Patrick y Teresa han sido asesinados por alguien de su pasado y Mandy, su hija, querrá tomarse la justicia por su mano, pero, ¿podrá?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

 **17 de agosto de 2032. Austin, Texas.**

Jane y Lisbon entraron en casa sin mucho ánimo. Habían dejado a Mandy, su hija, en el aeropuerto para volver a San Francisco, donde estudiaba criminalística, igual que su madre cuarenta años antes.

-¿Estás bien, Teresa?

-Sí, pero ya la echo de menos. Es que es la primera vez que nos separamos tanto tiempo.

-Lo sé, pero estará bien. Allí hará nuevas amigas pronto, y aunque Rigsby y Van Pelt se mudasen a Austin como nosotros, Ben y Maddie estudian allí, cuidarán de ella. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

-Fíjate, con lo protector que eras con ella cuando era pequeña y lo tranquilo que estás ahora.

-Mandy ha demostrado ser una chica fuerte e inteligente. Además, le has enseñado bien a defenderse, estoy tranquilo. Por cierto, ¿te dejaste la ventana del baño abierta?

-¿Yo? No, la cerré antes de salir. Sal fuera, voy a echar un vistazo.

Lisbon sacó su arma. A pesar de estar a punto de cumplir los sesenta años y no realizar tanto trabajo de campo no se separaba de su Glock. Se movió por la casa igual que en el trabajo, cubriéndose a sí misma y al mismo tiempo todos los ángulos de la casa en silencio. Cuarenta años como policía le habían conferido un instinto especial para saber que algo no andaba bien. Sobre su almohada había una gerbera naranja, y de ella pendía una tarjeta de la floristería de Sacramento en la que todos los años encargaba un ramo de gerberas naranjas para la tumba de Amanda Shawn, la secretaria de Tommy Volker. Y entonces lo escuchó, era un sonido sordo y rítmico que provenía de su mesita de noche.

Jane se estaba impacientando, Lisbon ya debería haber salido, pero tampoco quería llamarla para poner sobre aviso al posible intruso. Al empezar a andar, la casa que con tanto mimo había construido para su familia voló por los aires. "Teresa" fue la única palabra que pudo pensar antes de que la oscuridad le acogiese.

 **22 de agosto de 2032. Austin, Texas.**

El sacerdote les había dedicado una homilía muy emotiva, haciendo hincapié en el buen corazón de Teresa Lisbon-Jane y en el bien que hizo Patrick Jane a la comunidad una vez que dejó el FBI.

-Y ahora, tengo entendido que un par de amigos y familiares van a decir unas palabras. Adelante, por favor.

El primero en hablar fue Jimmy. Se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar de lo que su hermana había supuesto en su vida una vez que sus padres murieron, de cómo sus hermano y él la veneraban y cómo se alegraron cuando supieron que había encontrado a un buen hombre con el que pasar el resto de su vida. Luego habló Rigsby.

-Teresa Lisbon fue mi jefa, la mejor jefa que he tenido, debo añadir, pero también fue mi amiga, una excelente compañera y una persona a la que admirar. Admiraba su fortaleza, su integridad y su sentido del deber. Se jugó su placa y su vida muchas veces por nosotros, pero sobre todo por Patrick Jane, su marido, a quien también hemos perdido. Jane llegó a nuestras vidas para ponerla patas arriba, pero acabó siendo parte de una extraña familia que ha estado unida más de treinta años. Y yo… -en ese punto la voz se le quebró- Adiós, Jane. Adiós, jefa.

A Mandy le hubiese gustado decir unas palabras, contarles a todos que adoraba a sus padres, que para ella el paraíso era verles discutir por tonterías para luego solucionarlo con un beso, verles abrazarse en mitad del pasillo porque sí o las cenas entre risas y anécdotas, pero también entre consejos e historias del pasado. Pero no podía, sentía todo el peso del mundo oprimiéndole el pecho. En su lugar subió Cho, él no era de muchas palabras, pero aquel día las encontró. Habló de sus inicios en la Brigada, de la profunda admiración y amistad que les unía y de lo mucho que iba a echar de menos a sus amigos, a los que Marshall y Lucy, sus hijos, llamaban titos.

Cuando terminó su discurso, la banda comenzó a tocar Amazing Grace, pero sin gaitas, a Teresa nunca le gustaron. Las salvas de fogueo fueron el último homenaje al matrimonio y al terminar le dieron a su hija dos banderas dobladas, porque aunque su padre era un civil que hacía tiempo que no trabajaba para el FBI, era considerado un miembro más del grupo.

Grace se acercó a Mandy y le abrazó todo lo fuerte que pudo sin llegar a hacer daño. Quería que supiera que podía contar con ellos, que todos la apoyarían, y que aquella noche la pasaría en su casa, en la habitación de Maddie, como cuando eran pequeñas.

Durante la cena apenas probó bocado, no tenía nada de hambre, y las miradas de compasión de sus tíos postizos -a los que consideraba sus tíos reales- no ayudaban mucho. Grace había puesto la televisión de fondo, había leído que en pocos minutos iban a emitir uno de los capítulos decisivos en la serie favorita de las chicas y pensó que durante cincuenta minutos dejaría de darle vueltas a la cabeza.

-Buenas tardes, soy Lindsey McMillan y este es el adelanto de las noticias de la noche -anunció la presentadora del Canal 9- El Fondo Monetario Internacional ha calificado la…

-Mamá, igual deberíamos cambiar -propuso Ben, mirando de reojo a su amiga, pero ya era tarde.

-Y hoy han sido enterrados en Austin, Texas, la agente del FBI Teresa Lisbon-Jane, y su marido, Patrick Jane, al que recordamos por haber dado caza al más prolífico de los asesinos de California, John el Rojo, en el año…

-No tengo hambre, y estoy cansada, ¿puedo irme a dormir?

-Claro, cielo, descansa. Si necesitas algo, sólo tienes que pedirlo, ¿de acuerdo?

Los Rigsby se miraron con preocupación al ver el estado de la hija de sus amigos. Sabían que era cuestión de tiempo que volviera a ser esa chica alegre y fuerte que todos conocían, pero mientras ese momento llegaba no sabían cómo ayudarla, salvo darle todo el amor que podían, que no era poco.

0o0o0o0

Después de mucho llorar, por fin se había quedado dormida, pero una pesadilla le despertó. Por suerte, cuando tenía una pesadilla no se despertaba entre gritos y pegando un bote en la cama, sino que simplemente abría los ojos para comprobar, aliviada, que todo había sido producto de su imaginación y que seguía en su cuarto. Salvo que no se encontraba en su habitación, sino en la de Maddie, sus padres no estaban al otro lado del tabique, sino a dos metros bajo tierra y su mundo se resquebrajaba por todas partes.

Miró la hora en el móvil, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y Maddie dormía profundamente en su cama. Se levantó con cuidado de no despertarla y bajó a la cocina, necesitaba agua fresca que le calmase. Antes de entrar en la cocina vio una foto de sus padres, Wayne, Grace, Cho y Wylie. Cuando Abbott se fue y Vega murió, Cho necesitaba agentes de confianza, y les convenció para unirse al FBI, y desde entonces habían seguido juntos. Suspiró con tristeza al imaginar que ya no sería así.

-¿No puedes dormir?

La voz de Ben le sobresaltó. No había encendido la luz de la cocina y no le había visto. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la isla de la cocina y dando buena cuenta del pastel de chocolate que Grace había hecho la noche anterior.

-¡Joder, Ben, qué susto! ¿Qué haces ahí escondido?

-¿Quieres tarta?

-No sé cómo puedes comer tanto y no engordar. Te envidio.

-Anda, siéntate conmigo y prueba esta delicia, está buenísima.

-Eres igual que tu padre -Esbozó una leve sonrisa, por primera vez en varios días. Aceptó su oferta y se sentó a su lado. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, desde la muerte de sus padres apenas había ingerido nada, y empezaba a notar un tremendo vacío en el estómago. Recordó lo que su padre siempre le decía, que el chocolate aliviaba las penas, y que era perfecto para los primeros días de duelo. Cogió un pedacito con los dedos y dejó que el azúcar obrase su milagro en ella.

-¿Y tú por qué no puedes dormir?

-Me ha llamado Sarah esta mañana. Cuando salga de la academia quiere que me mude con ella a Nueva York.

-Bueno, es tu madre…

-Mi madre es Grace. Sarah siempre ha pasado de mí. Me pidió que estudiase en San Francisco para estar juntos, pero a la hora de la verdad apenas podía contar con ella, hasta ahora, que se jubila y sí que tiene tiempo para atenderme. Pero tengo veintidós años, y en unos meses seré policía, no necesito que venga a atenderme ahora o cuando a ella le venga bien.

-Lo sé, pero es tu madre, y un día dejará de estar, y quizá te lamentes por no haber pasado más tiempo con ella -dijo con la voz rota, recordando las veces que se había enfadado con sus padres y que en ese momento le parecían tonterías.

-Lo siento, Mandy, tú lo estás pasando fatal y aquí estoy yo, contándote un problema que ni siquiera es un problema.

-Dos cosas te voy a decir, Benjamin Rigsby. La primera es que no quiero que me tratéis con compasión o condescendencia, lo odio. Y la segunda es que eres mi mejor amigo, y lo sabes, siempre voy a estar dispuesta a escucharte y a apoyarte.

Los dos jóvenes terminaron de comer el trozo de tarta que el chico había saqueado de la nevera entre pros y contras de vivir en Nueva York. Cuando terminaron, se levantó y le tendió la mano a su invitada para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?

-¿A dónde?

-Al bosque que hay detrás de casa. Necesito que me dé el aire y estirar las piernas.

El bosque al que se refería Ben no era muy frondoso, pero acogedor. Lo conocía al dedillo. Ahí había acampado con su padre, había recogido gran parte de material para sus trabajos de ciencias y había pasado los mejores momentos de su infancia y adolescencia.

Tras un rato caminando se recostaron sobre un tronco que había sido derribado por un rayo algunos años antes y permanecieron en silencio, disfrutando de la inmensidad de la Vía Láctea. Mandy había aprendido a diferenciar los astros gracias a su padre y una de sus actividades favoritas era tumbarse con él en el jardín y ver las estrellas mientras charlaban. Un escalofrío le hizo estremecerse.

-¿Tienes frío?

-Estoy bien.

Ben sonrió, divertido. Le hacía gracia la voz de pito que se le ponía a su amiga cuando mentía, lo sabía desde que eran unos críos. Se detuvo a observarla más detenidamente, ya no era esa cría con trenzas que jugaba en la habitación de su hermana, sino que era una chica ya adulta -aunque aún no le permitiesen beber alcohol- que había heredado las facciones de su madre, incluyendo sus enormes ojos aguamarina y el cabello rubio, casi castaño, de su padre, confiriéndole una belleza propia de la mismísima Helena de Troya.

-Mentirosa. -Quiso darle su sudadera, pero él también había venido en manga corta, así que abrió los brazos para que se acurrucase a su lado.- Anda, ven aquí, enana.

-No me llames enana.

-Eres treinta centímetros más baja que yo, y te saco cuatro años, desde mi punto de vista eres una enana.

-Idiota.

Por primera vez desde la muerte de sus padres, Mandy sonrió abiertamente, arrebujada entre los brazos de Ben.


	2. Chapter 2 A golpes

**Capítulo 2.**

Aquella mañana los ánimos estaban bastante caldeados en el FBI. Los periodistas acechaban en la puerta del edificio a la espera de noticias sobre el asesinato de Lisbon y Jane.

Wylie estaba en la cocina, preparándose un café, si algo tenía claro es que aquel sería un día bastante largo e iba a necesitarlo.

-Wylie, a mi despacho -ordenó Cho, sin detenerse en la cocina.

Jason le dio un gran sorbo al café antes de dejarlo sobre su escritorio y se encaminó al despacho de su jefe, intrigado por el motivo de su reunión.

-¿Pasa algo, jefe?

-Quería hablar contigo. ¿Tenemos algo nuevo sobre el caso Jane-Lisbon?

-Sin novedad aún, pero estamos trabajando en ello.

-¿Puedo contar con tu discreción?

-Claro, sabe que sí.

-En cuanto acabemos el caso, me jubilo. El equipo es tuyo.

-¿Cómo dice, jefe?

-Summer y yo lo llevamos hablando un tiempo, y creo que tú eres el perfecto para ocupar mi puesto. ¿Estás de acuerdo?

-Es un honor, pero… ¿Y Wayne y Grace?

-No me los imagino en una mesa de despacho. Grace es feliz en su escritorio y Wayne prefiere hacer trabajo de campo, así tiene una excusa para parar en algún puesto de chimichangas. Además, ellos se van a jubilar en unos cuantos años, mientras que tú aún no has cumplido los cuarenta y cinco, tienes la edad y la formación perfecta para dirigir la unidad. ¿Qué me dices?

-Acepto el cargo, por supuesto. Gracias, jefe.

-Bien, pues ahora vamos a cerrar este caso.

Una llamada de teléfono retuvo a Cho. Era de la prisión de California en la que Thomas Volker llevaba recluido varios años, al parecer hacía cinco días que se había escapado aprovechando que se encontraba en el hospital.

-A buenas horas -bramó Cho- ¿cómo no se les ocurre avisar antes?

-No lo sabíamos.

-¿Cómo no lo van a saber? Es una cárcel, no una verbena.

-Cuando Volker estuvo en el hospital no pasó nada raro, volvió con nosotros a la cárcel. Pero no era él, era su gemelo.

-¿Volker tenía un gemelo?

-Sí, ya ha confesado. Le ofreció dos millones de dólares a cambio de suplantarle.

-¿Cómo se han dado cuenta?

-En las duchas, el falso Tommy Volker tenía un dedo menos en el pie, lo perdió de niño en el orfanato en el que se crió. Oigan, sentimos mucho la pérdida de su agente y del consultor, ¿creen que ha podido ser él?

-Buenas tardes, señor alcaide.

El equipo sospechaba desde hacía tiempo que Volker estaba detrás de aquello, pero ahora la teoría parecía confirmarse, por eso había que actuar rápido. Salió a la oficina abierta y convocó una reunión de urgencia donde explicó la llamada que acababa de recibir, y que ahora tenían dos prioridades, encontrar pruebas contra Volker y dar con él.

Encontrar pruebas iba a ser más difícil debido a que la explosión habría destruido ADN o cualquier indicio de que Volker estuviera alllí, pero aún así se dirigieron a la que durante dieciocho años había sido la residencia de sus amigos. El paisaje era desolador, los trozos de madera carbonizados aún desprendían cierto olor a quemado y podían distinguir algunas propiedades de sus amigos, desde cacerolas, hasta porta retratos o la bañera de hierro de aire retro que Jane había adquirido en una feria de antigüedades.

-¡Tengo algo! -anunció Rigsby al lado de lo que quedaba de la ventana del cuarto de baño- Es una huella parcial, pero supongo que será reconocible.

-Bien hecho, Rigs.

-Yo también tengo algo -anunció Wylie, sosteniendo entre sus manos enguantadas un trozo de plástico rosa quemado. En él podían leerse las letras F, L y R.

-¿Qué es?

-Reconozco esta etiqueta -afirmó Rigsby- es de una floristería de Sacramento. Estaba cerca de la Brigada. Ahí encargamos las flores para el funeral de Bosco y su equipo, para algunas víctimas, los centros de mesa para las galas anuales a las que Minelli nos obligaba a asistir… Se llamaba… espera… Rosemary's.

-Está bien, Van Pelt, llama a la floristería y que te den un listado de los clientes de las últimas semanas. Van Pelt, ¿me oyes? -pero ella no contestó, estaba con la mirada fija en el suelo.

-Cariño, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, sí, es que… he encontrado algo -entre sus dedos sujetaba una cruz de oro- Era de Lisbon. La llevaba siempre al cuello.

-Es cierto. Vamos a mirar en la caravana, igual ahí encontramos algo más.

Los periodistas seguían en el edificio al saberse que la muerte de los agentes tuvo que ver con la huida de Volker. "Jane ya les habría mandado a hacer puñetas", recordó Wylie, dándole una idea a Cho, quien se acercó al grupo de periodistas y les dijo que no podían descartar ninguna posibilidad, pero que estaban siguiendo pistas fiables que apuntaban a un narcotraficante al que Lisbon le seguía la pista en las últimas semanas, aunque no podían dar más detalles. Antes de despedirse se aseguró de insultar a Volker aludiendo a sus manos artríticas y poco fiables para construir una bomba.

-A ver si lo entiendo, ¿les has dado una pista falsa para que nos dejen tranquilos?

-Sí, pero también para confundir a Volker. Si ha sido él, pueden pasar dos cosas, o que se sienta a salvo, se relaje y cometa un error, o que se sienta indignado porque no le hayamos tenido en cuenta en nuestra investigación, se ponga nervioso y cometa algún error.

-Jane creó escuela, eso está claro.

Al entrar en la oficina vieron que Abbott les estaba esperando. No le veían desde hacía varios años y su visita supuso una grata sorpresa. Había estado en Roma las dos últimas semanas con Lena y no se había enterado de la muerte de sus amigos, pero ahora que lo sabía una llamada de teléfono le pareció insuficiente y voló a Austin, al que fuera su lugar de trabajo durante diez extraordinarios años. Todo seguía igual, incluso el sofá de Jane seguía allí, tras la mesa de Lisbon. Lo único que había cambiado en aquellos dieciocho años era la tecnología, mucho más potente y ligera y que era la misma que él utilizaba en la capital.

-Chicos, acabo de enterarme, lo siento mucho. ¿Cómo ha sido?

-Una explosión. Creemos que ha sido Tommy Volker, un genocida al que Lisbon metió en la cárcel cuando aún estábamos en Sacramento. Se ha escapado de la cárcel.

-Maldito hijo de puta…

-Oye, no es que no nos alegremos de verte, ¿pero no deberías estar haciendo de jefazo en el DC?

-Ya no, le cedo mi puesto a Pike.

-¿Markus Pike, el ex prometido de Lisbon?

-El mismo. Al final se pasó a homicidios y ahora que me jubilo, creo que es el mejor para hacerse cargo del equipo. Él también os manda su más sentido pésame, pero le ha sido imposible venir, su hijo está en el hospital con apendicitis. En fin, ¿puedo ayudar con algo?

-Toda ayuda es poca para pillar a ese cabrón.

El teléfono del escritorio de Lisbon sonó, haciendo que todos mirasen con tristeza hacia el hueco que su amiga y compañera había ocupado durante casi veinte años. Echaban de menos verla sentada frente al ordenador, cotejando datos, bebiendo café y sonriendo como una adolescente cada vez que Jane entraba por la puerta para saludar o llevar a su hija.

Finalmente fue Cho quien optó por descolgar el teléfono. Eran del laboratorio, la huella parcial que habían encontrado en la residencia de los Jane era de Volker, lo cual les daba un motivo para emitir una orden de busca y captura. También les informaron de que en la etiqueta de plástico se había quedado adherido polen de "Gerbera jamesonii", o más comúnmente llamada margarita africana.

-Quiero que investiguéis a Volker, amigos que tuviera fuera y dentro de prisión, familiares, incluyendo primos lejanos, quiero que investiguéis a su maestra del jardín de infancia, sus cuentas, qué pasó con el imperio que levantó, sus cómplices, quiero saber hasta el color de su taza del desayuno.

-Sí, jefe.

-Wylie, te quedas al mando, Abbott, ya que quiere colaborar, ayude a Wylie. Rigsby, Van Pelt, nos vamos a Sacramento.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

La primera parada fue la floristería. La dueña les atendió de inmediato y les dio una lista de los clientes de las últimas semanas.

-Por cierto, ¿son ustedes compañeros de la Agente Lisbon? -ellos asintieron- Lo sentí muchísimo cuando lo vi en las noticias.

-¿La conocía?

-Claro, desde hace unos veinte años siempre nos encarga flores para varias tumbas.

-¿Qué tumbas?

-Déjeme mirar en el ordenador un segundo… sí, aquí… Para la de Samuel Bosco, aunque a esa hace años que dejó de enviarlas, para Amanda Shawn y para Angela Ruskin Jane y Charlotte Jane.

-¿Envió flores a alguna de esas tumbas recientemente?

-Sí, hace diez días fue el aniversario de la muerte de la señorita Shawn, y como todos los años les envió margaritas africanas naranjas.

-¿Hizo alguna variación en su pedido o notó algo extraño?

-No, que yo recuerde.

Antes de salir de la floristería Cho le dio su tarjeta y le dijo que le llamase si recordaba algo más, aunque lo dudaba. Inevitablemente tuvieron que pasar por la antigua sede del CBI para llegar al edificio donde se encontraba el abogado de Volker. Seguía manteniendo la misma fachada de ladrillo rojo que recordaban, pero quitando eso, no parecía el mismo edificio, al que habían reconvertido en una clínica privada.

-Fueron buenos tiempos, ¿verdad?

-Sí, aprendimos mucho. Pero los tiempos de ahora tampoco son tan malos, ¿no?

-No, si no contamos que Jane y Lisbon… bueno, ya me entendéis…

-Vamos a seguir trabajando, por ellos, porque puedan descansar de una vez.

Como era de esperar, el abogado se mantuvo en sus trece, él no sabía nada, y si lo supiera no podría decirlo por el secreto profesional, así que se dirigieron a la cárcel donde se encontraba el falso Volker.

Les condujeron a una sala habilitada para que los presos pudieran hablar libremente con sus abogados, pero se negó a hablar con ellos hasta que los guardias de la prisión les dejasen a solas.

-¿Pasa algo, señor Volker? ¿De qué tiene miedo?

-No soy el señor Volker, mi nombre es Albert Shettrick.

-Pues por los dos millones que le pagó Tommy, bien podría cambiarse el nombre.

-Dije los dos millones para despistar. Pero ni por todo el oro del mundo me hubiese metido aquí si ese malnacido no me tuviera cogido por los huevos.

-Explíquese, señor Shettrick.

-Hace dos meses su hombre de confianza me localizó y me ofreció los dos millones de dólares, pero los rechacé. Miren, soy un anciano que ha trabajado toda su vida detrás de un escritorio, la cárcel me es tan ajena como la física cuántica, ¿para qué narices quiero yo dos millones de dólares si no iba a poder ver crecer a mi nieto?

-Continúe.

-Al día siguiente el mismo hombre me dijo que si no colaboraba… Y por eso acepté los dos millones -esto último lo dijo alzando la voz, pero a nadie se le pasó por alto que el guardia estaba atravesando el pasillo. Una vez que se alejó de ellos, continuó- Me dijo que si no colaboraba, mi hija y mi nieto morirían. Los tienen secuestrados. Y si digo que están secuestrados, los matan a ellos, y luego a mí. No sé quién es, pero al menos uno de los guardias está implicado.

-No lo entiendo, si ya han descubierto la fuga, ¿qué les importa a ellos si está usted aquí por dinero o por chantaje?

-Fácil, Rigsby, a parte de por un delito más que añadir a la lista, si damos con ellos, damos con Volker, mientras que si creemos que es por el dinero, dejamos de investigar.

-Sólo una cosa más, ¿por qué ahora y no antes o en otro momento?

-Ese desgraciado tiene cáncer. Por lo que veo aquí no le va tan mal, es el rey aquí, pero ahora que está enfermo quiere salir y cobrarse su venganza. ¿Van a sacarme de aquí?

-Sí, si se demuestra que tienen secuestrada a su familia.

-Entonces sáquenme de aquí una vez que ellos estén a salvo, de lo contrario sabrán que he hablado y les matarán.

Salieron de la cárcel con una sensación agridulce. Sí, tenían algo por lo que tirar, pero era poco y una mujer y su hijo estaban en peligro. Además, aquella cárcel les traía recuerdos de Jane, de las dos veces que estuvo encarcelado, una por interferir en el trabajo de Bosco y otra por matar a Tim Carter. Todos recordaron su plan de fuga a base de magdalenas de arándanos y ratones.

Pero no había tiempo para dejar que la tristeza les invadiera, tenían que salvar unas cuantas vidas, y para ello nada mejor que contar con el FBI de Sacramento. Hacía tiempo que Grace no pisaba aquellas instalaciones, la última vez fue cuando fue a buscar a Craig, su prometido, para ir a mirar el menú de una boda que nunca se llegó a celebrar. Después de tantos años, aquella relación no significaba nada, pero no podía evitar pensar en que por su culpa sus amigos habían estado a punto de morir.

Tras la muerte de John el Rojo la plantilla del FBI de Sacramento se renovó completamente, eliminando así un posible rebrote de una nueva tanta de _tigretones_ , como se les conocía despectivamente. Muchos fueron destinados a otras ciudades, otros encarcelados al saberse un adhesión a la Sociedad Blake, y otros, jubilados. Después de que la existencia de la Sociedad Blake saliese a la luz, a los ciudadanos les costó mucho volver a confiar en las fuerzas del orden y seguridad del Estado.

El equipo de Cho tenía que volver a Austin, por lo que acordó con sus homólogos californianos en estar en contacto y pasarse toda la información posible para salvar la vida de la familia del señor Shettrick.

0o0o0o0o0o0

Mandy se despidió de su tío Stan y colgó el teléfono. Agradecía las muestras de cariño y preocupación de su familia y seres queridos, pero le agobiaban. Cada vez que parecía que podía descansar un poco la mente recibía la llamada de algún pariente o amigo para decirle: "sé fuerte para afrontar lo que viene." Ella sabía de sobra lo que venía, y era fuerte, a fin de cuentas era hija de Teresa Lisbon y Patrick Jane, la fortaleza le iba en los genes. Pero no necesitaba que le recordasen a cada rato el motivo por el que tenía que ser fuerte, viviría el resto de su vida con aquel dolor en el corazón.

Cuando tenía trece años sus padres le contaron el verdadero motivo por el que se conocieron, también le contaron que tuvo una hermana a la que mataron junto a su madre y que su padre no cejó en sus ansias de venganza. En aquel momento le pareció un acto heroico del que sentirse orgullosa, pero entonces su madre le hizo saber lo mal que lo pasó pensando que nunca más volvería a verle, sin saber si estaría vivo o muerto o pasándolo mal. Pero a ella ya no le quedaba familia. Tenía a sus tíos y algunos primos en Chicago, pero sólo les veía en Acción de Gracias o Navidad, y algunos veranos se juntaban en vacaciones, pero nada más. Para ella eran prácticamente unos desconocidos. Su prima Annabeth vivía en Nueva Jersey con su mujer, y sus otros primos Annie, Joey, Brian y Paul se habían desperdigado por todo el país y apenas mantenían el contacto, así que no tenía a nadie a quien dañar si mataba al asesino de sus padres.

-¿En qué piensas? -le preguntó Maddie, que había bajado a ver cómo estaba su amiga.

-En el cabrón que ha matado a mis padres. Quiero ir a la oficina, a ver si saben algo más.

Las dos muchachas se dirigieron a las oficinas del FBI. Allí les recibió Wyllie, que no esperaba ver a sus sobrinas allí, pero igualmente se alegró de verlas, eran, junto a los hijos de Cho, su ojito derecho.

-Venía a ver si hay novedades con el caso de mis padres, Tío Jason.

-No sé si puedo hablar del caso contigo, pero sí puedo decirte que estamos avanzando y que este caso es de máxima prioridad.

-Tío Jason, no me trates como a una víctima más, por favor. Sólo quiero saber quién ha sido y por qué.

Abbott no necesitaba presentaciones, aquellas chicas eran el vivo retrato de sus padres. Maddie, a sus veinte años, era un calco de su madre, pero había heredado los ojos azules de su padre. Por su parte, Mandy era el vivo retrato de Teresa y Patrick.

-Así que vosotras sois Maddie Rigsby y Mandy Jane -saludó tendiéndoles la mano- Yo soy Dennis Abbott. Fui el jefe de esta oficina hace mucho. Quería deciros que siento mucho la muerte de tus padres, Mandy.

-¡Ya estamos aquí! -anunció Rigsby, feliz de volver a casa- Chicas, ¿qué hacéis aquí?

-Quería saber si había habido avances con el caso.

-Cariño, no sé si es lo más conveniente ahora… -dijo Grace- El psicólogo dice que lo mejor es que te alejes de esto, que recuperes la paz.

-La paz la recuperaré cuando encuentre al monstruo que me ha quitado a mis padres y acabe con él.

-Uf, esto me suena… -masculló Rigsby, preocupado.

-¿Qué tal el vuelo? -Wylie salió al quite, tratando de destensar el ambiente.

-Bien, hemos podido descansar. Veo que ya os conocéis -señaló a Abbott y a las chicas.

-Sí, acabamos de presentarnos. Iba a decirles que fui jefe de sus padres durante un tiempo.

-Sí, quién iba a decirnos que después de detenernos íbamos a trabajar juntos -comentó Cho.

-Espera, ¿estuvisteis detenidos? -preguntó Maddie con asombro- Continúe, señor Abbott, que esto me interesa.

-No te pases de lista, niña, que todavía te quedas sin el Iphone24.

-Abbott nos detuvo el día que Jane mató a John el Rojo. Acabamos detenidos, sin trabajo y con miedo a que a Jane le pasase algo.

-Pero al final todo salió bien, ¿no?

-Sí, dos años más tarde volvimos a reunirnos todos cuando Richard Hailbach y su hermana me secuestraron.

-Vale, creo que tenéis mucho que contarnos de los viejos tiempos.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4.**

Cho recibió una llamada a su despacho, eran los compañeros de Sacramento. Habían encontrado a Linda Shettrick y a su hijo, Jonas en buenas condiciones, pero la persona que les cuidaba murió durante la huida al chocar su vehículo contra un muro de hormigón, por lo que seguían sin tener nada, salvo el testimonio de las víctimas.

Mandy volvió ofuscada a cada de los Rigsby, no le habían dicho nada concreto. Era absurdo que tuviese edad para votar pero no para saber quién le había arrancado a su familia.

Bajó al jardín donde los Rigsby, años atrás, habían colocado un saco de boxeo en el que entrenaban de vez en cuando, pero con el paso de los años cada vez lo utilizaban menos, hasta el punto de que ya casi nadie se acordaba de él. Pero ella sí lo recordaba, recordaba el ver a sus tíos golpearlo mientras su padre ponía caras de dolor. Sin ningún tipo de protección en las manos golpeó el saco. Una vez, y otra, y luego otras más. Tenía tanta rabia dentro que no se dio cuenta ni del tiempo que llevaba descargando su ira ni de que tenía compañía. Ben detuvo el saco y sin mediar palabra la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas. Al hacerlo notó como perdía fuerzas y se deshacía en lágrimas. Hacía tiempo que no la veía llorar, ni siquiera cuando recibió la noticia de la muerte de sus padres se permitió derrumbarse en público y ver aquella muestra de confianza en la joven le sirvió para ver cuán vulnerable era. Sin dejar de sujetarla, Ben se sentó en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en uno de los pilares que sostenían el saco y dejó que reposase sobre su pecho.

Vio las manos ensangrentadas de Mandy y sintió una enorme congoja por el sufrimiento de su amiga. Quería curarle las heridas, pero sabía que más que cuidados médicos lo que necesitaba era un hombro en el que llorar y sentirse a salvo del mundo.

Cuando creyó que ya se había calmado lo suficiente la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la condujo al baño de la planta baja, donde sus padres guardaban el botiquín. En silencio lavó sus manos cuidadosamente y tras secarlas aplicó un desinfectante. Por suerte, las heridas no eran lo suficientemente profundas como para necesitar puntos de sutura, pero sí necesitaban un buen vendaje. En aquel momento agradeció las clases de primeros auxilios que le habían enseñado en la academia de policía, gracias a las cuales había aplicado correctamente el vendaje.

-Tómate esta pastilla. Es un antiinflamatorio, te vendrá bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Quieres que hablemos?

-Te lo agradezco, pero no hay nada de lo que hablar. Mis padres están muertos, y cuando encuentre al cabrón que les ha matado, acabaré con él.

-Mandy, no piensas con claridad, la venganza no es una opción.

-¿No? Volker ya se ha escapado de la cárcel para matar a mis padres, si le encierran volverá a escaparse. Hay que matar a ese tipo de escoria, y lo sabes muy bien.

-Puede ser, pero no voy a permitir que arruines tu vida.

-No voy a arruinarla.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y qué crees que pasará cuando te enfrentes a Volker? Si no te mata acabarás en la cárcel o huida del país, viviendo el resto de tu vida como una prófuga. ¿Eso es lo que quieres, acabar como tu padre?

-Mi padre volvió después de dos años, se casó y formó una familia que le quería.

-Claro, volvió porque el FBI hizo un acuerdo con él, ¿qué clase de acuerdo crees que hará el FBI contigo? No eres mentalista como él, no tienes nada que pueda interesarle. Además, los dos años que tu padre estuvo fuera tu madre lo pasó realmente mal, ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-Yo no tengo a nadie que me espere, así que tanto me da.

-¿Que no tienes a nadie que te espere? ¿Y qué pasa con los titos, con mis padres y mi hermana? ¿Eh? ¿No existimos? ¿Acaso yo no existo?

Mandy clavó sus ojos verdes en los azules de su amigo, nunca le había visto así de enfadado. Tenía razón, no era mentalista, aunque sabía leer bastante bien a la gente. Sin embargo en aquel momento no supo si el dolor de su amigo provenía del miedo o de la decepción, pero no tenía fuerzas para ahondar en ese tema. Le dio un suave beso en la mejilla y sonrió, tratando de zanjar la conversación.

-Gracias por curarme, Ben, y por todo, pero ya he tomado una decisión.

0o0o0o0

 **Dos meses después. San Francisco, California.**

Aquel viernes Maddie se presentó en la habitación de Mandy después de las clases con una pequeña maleta. Aquella tarde era la graduación de Ben y querían arreglarse juntas y tener un rato a solas, necesitaban una tarde de confidencias y maquillaje como cuando iban al instituto. Con el inicio de las clases apenas habían tenido tiempo de verse. Se contaron sus avances en los estudios, los progresos que la mayor iba haciendo con Ethan, un compañero de clase con el que llevaba tonteando desde principio de curso.

Wayne y Grace recogieron a las chicas en el campus antes de ir a la academia donde se celebraba la graduación de su hijo mayor. Fue una ceremonia muy emotiva, en la que todos lloraron y aplaudieron. Después fueron a cenar a un italiano al que siempre iban cuando visitaban la ciudad. Todos rieron y contaron anécdotas que amenizaron la noche. Al finalizar la velada los jóvenes salieron a bailar, mientras que Wayne y Grace optaron por ir a descansar al hotel, a sus casi sesenta años seguían estando activos y ágiles, pero el cansancio hacía mella en ellos antes de lo que quisieran.

Rondaban las tres de la mañana cuando acompañaron a Mandy de vuelta al campus. Al entrar en la recepción la recepcionista le avisó de que habían dejado algo para ella. Era un ramo de gerberas naranjas.

-¿Quién las ha enviado?

-No lo sé, entré un momento al servicio y cuando salí me las encontré con tu nombre.

-Será ese compañero de clase, el que tanto te mira…

-Es posible. Gracias, señora Abernathy.

Al día siguiente Ben se despertó con una llamada de sus padres. Llamaban para ver si les apetecía desayunar juntos antes de ir al aeropuerto. También le preguntó cómo estaban las chicas, en especial cómo veía a Mandy. La vida le había dado un golpe terrible y estaba preocupada por ella.

-Está bien, mamá. Si hasta tiene un admirador secreto. Le dejó un ramo de flores a su nombre en recepción.

-Oh, qué tierno. ¿Qué flores eran? Eso dice mucho del chico.

-Margaritas africanas naranjas.

Grace enmudeció al otro lado de la línea durante unos segundos, aunque Ben escuchaba a sus padres cuchichear al otro lado de la línea. Wayne se puso al teléfono, tratando se sonar sereno.

-Hijo, tenemos que hablar. A solas.

0o0o0o0o0

Cho estaba en la ducha, así que fue Summer quien cogió el teléfono, pero Grace estaba tan nerviosa que tuvo que calmarla para poder entender algo. La pelirroja le habló del regalo que había recibido la joven Jane y ambas estuvieron de acuerdo en que lo mejor era no decirle nada a Mandy. Todo el mundo sabía que aunque físicamente se pareciese más a su madre, y tuviera rasgos del carácter de Teresa, su carácter era más parecido al de Jane.

Pero no todo el mundo estaba de acuerdo, Cho y Wylie discrepaban, según ellos, si Mandy sabía la verdad y fuese consciente del peligro, podría ponerse a salvo de manera efectiva, pero Rigsby y Van Pelt insistían en que al mantenerla en la inopia evitarían que se metiese en líos y que si era cierto que Volker la vigilaba se confiase al verla seguir su vida. Volker era un depredador, y los depredadores atacan cuando su presa se siente más confiada.

Ben llegó a la cafetería en la que siempre quedaba con sus padres cuando venían a verle. Ya era una tradición ir a comer tortitas a Francine's antes de ir al aeropuerto. Pocos minutos más tarde aparecieron sus padres. A pesar de sus intentos por mostrarse calmados, el muchacho pudo intuir que pasaba algo realmente importante.

-Pero no puedes contarle nada a Mandy.

-¿Pero cómo no le voy a contar nada, papá? ¡Hay un psicópata persiguiéndola, tiene que saberlo!

-Ben, ¿qué crees que hará tu prima cuando se entere de que el asesino de sus padres anda cerca? Querrá vengarse.

-Ya, pero…

-Mandy es una chica muy inteligente, pero se mueve por impulsos y cuando se ofusca no atiende a razones. Si no sabe nada, Volker se confiará, cometerá un error y podremos pillarle. Y a tu prima podremos controlarla mejor.

-No es una cría, papá.

-Habrá cumplido la mayoría de edad, y será muy madura para su edad, pero es una chiquilla asustada y enfadada con el mundo. Ahora mismo es una bomba de relojería.

-Cielo, ¿has elegido ya destino?

-No, tenemos hasta la semana que viene. ¿Queréis que pida Austin?

-En realidad, estábamos pensando en que pidieses como destino el campus de la universidad, así cuidas también de tu hermana. Sería sólo mientras damos con ese bastardo, luego puedes pedir donde quieras.

Aceptó la propuesta de inmediato, para él la familia era lo primero, y aunque quería patrullar por la ciudad en vez de por el campus, la idea de un trabajo tranquilo para su primer año no le desagradaba del todo. A decir verdad, le pareció una excelente idea. Mandy iba a las mismas clases a las que él asistía cuatro años antes, conocía al personal docente y administrativo y le sería más fácil proteger a las chicas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5.**

Ben había cumplido con el encargo de sus padres y no le había quitado ojo de encima a las chicas durante las tres semanas que llevaba trabajando como patrulla en el campus. Les había puesto su teléfono en marcación rápida y las vigilaba de lejos, nadie debía saber que las estaban vigilando, y menos ellas. Aunque en un principio Mandy era el objetivo principal, Maddie también podría verse involucrada y no podía permitir que a su hermana le pasara algo. Ella era, posiblemente, la persona a la que más quisiera en el mundo junto a su padre y a Grace.

Le llegó un mensaje de Mandy preguntándole si seguía en pie el plan que tenían para aquella noche, a pesar de que Maddie no pudiese ir al final. Los últimos días había estado nervioso y se le había olvidado que el plan era ir al cine y salir a cenar. Sus padres le habían avisado de que el abogado y mano derecha de Volker había sido visto en San Francisco. Quizá no fuese nada, pero el instinto les decía que debían estar alerta. Durante tres meses Volker y su gente habían sido muy cuidadosos y astutos, pero sabían que en algún momento flaquearían. Sabían que Volker no había abandonado el país porque habían revisado las cámaras de vigilancia de todos los aeropuertos de Estados Unidos varias veces hasta el punto de que Cho se vio obligado a relegar en otras unidades que no eran la suya.

Wylie había pinchado las tarjetas de Volker y sus allegados, así como sus teléfonos, de forma que pudiese tenerles controlados todo el tiempo, aunque apenas había movimiento. Hasta aquella mañana. La tarjeta de su abogado acababa de sacar dinero en una céntrica calle de San Francisco. Inmediatamente se conectó a las cámaras de seguridad de la zona y fue siguiendo al señor Vasily por toda la red de cámaras hasta que le vio entrar en una farmacia. Anotó los datos y avisó a Ben para que fuese a echar un vistazo.

-Lo siento, tío Jason, pero ahora no puedo, estoy haciendo la ronda de medio día, pero puedo pedirle el favor a algún compañero que esté por la zona.

-Ben, tienes que ser discreto, si no puedes pasarte ahora, pásate cuando acabes tu turno, pero no delegues en esto. Si ese malnacido lleva más de tres meses toreándonos es porque cuenta con el favor de policías y guardas corruptos.

-Dame una hora.

Al cabo de una hora estaba en la farmacia, y había conseguido averiguar que Vasily había comprado medicamentos propios de personas con cáncer. Desde hacía años la ciencia y la medicina le habían ido ganando la batalla al bicho, hasta el punto de que con unas cuantas sesiones de quimioterapia el cáncer podía curarse o, en el peor de los casos, convertirse en una enfermedad crónica si se seguía un tratamiento adecuado.

Aquello era una muy buena pista por la que seguir. El médico de la cárcel les confirmó que aquellos eran los medicamentos que Volker necesitaba, lo cual significaba que no debía andar muy lejos.

0o0o0o0o0

Era prácticamente de noche cuando Mandy salió del gimnasio donde se entrenaba, pero si se daba prisa podía llegar a la galería de tiro. Llevaba tiempo queriendo ir, pero nunca encontraba el momento, pero ahora que tenía más tiempo y que estaba claro que ni Ben ni Maddie podían quedar, decidió acercarse. Nunca había estado en una galería, a su padre le horrorizaban las armas y pretendía alejarla lo máximo posible de ellas. Sonrió al pensar en él, en los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos y en su madre, siempre tan íntegra, tan dedicada a su trabajo y a su familia. Echaba de menos las charlas con ella en la cocina, escucharla tocar el saxo o las clases de defensa personal que le daba regularmente, en las que luego acababan por los suelos, riendo a carcajadas ante la atónita mirada de Patrick, que después de tantos años seguía sin comprender por qué a su mujer le gustaban tanto las artes marciales y las armas.

Alquiló una pista durante media hora y todo el equipamiento necesario. Era la primera vez que iba a disparar y no se sentía muy segura. Había escuchado mil veces a su madre darle instrucciones, pero de la teoría a la práctica iba un abismo. Colocó las piernas paralelas a la cintura, las separó un poco y con las dos manos sujetó con fuerza la pistola, que apuntaba a la silueta de papel. El primer disparo dio en la esquina superior derecha, bastante lejos del dibujo, y la segunda bala se salió completamente del objetivo. Se quitó los protectores auditivos, frustrada, ¿cómo demonios iba a enfrentarse a su peor enemigo si no era capaz ni de rozarle?

-El truco está en la respiración.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar la voz de su amigo, no le esperaba allí.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Te llamé, pero supongo que con los protectores auditivos no escuchaste el teléfono. Y según el GPS estabas aquí, así que me pasé a ver cómo matabas de risa al enemigo.

-Idiota.

-Enana.

-¿A que te pego un tiro?

-Entonces estoy salvado. Con esa puntería no creo ni que llegues a asustarme.

Ambos se sostuvieron la mirada, serios, en un vano intento por reprimir unas risas que finalmente se escaparon de sus labios. Se colocó detrás de ella y pegado a su espalda le mejoró la postura, haciendo que el arma quedase en una posición óptima para disparar.

-Respira hondo. No es la pistola quien te domina, eres tú quien la domina a ella. ¿La sientes?

-Ajá…

-Coge aire, apunta y suéltalo muy despacio mientras aprietas el gatillo.

Algo se removió dentro del policía al tenela tan cerca. Prácticamente se había criado con ella, y no era la primera vez que se abrazaban, pero siempre la había considerado una prima y nunca había dejado de verla como a la chiquilla con trenzas que jugaba a las muñecas con su hermana. Pero tenía que reconocerse a sí mismo que desde hacía unos meses había algo que no iba como debía. Antes disfrutaba tirándole de las trenzas, mientras que ahora se deleitaba con el olor de su pelo, ¿canela, quizá? Y el día de su graduación no pudo evitar fijarse en las sinuosas curvas que se escondían bajo aquel vestido morado de escote prácticamente nulo.

-¡Sí! ¡Lo he conseguido! -gritó entusiasmada la rubia, que se giró para abrazarle y darle un beso en la parte baja de la mejilla, provocándole una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago. Pero pronto se esfumó el rubor para dar paso al asombro al ver que había agujereado el corazón del villano de papel, y la instó a intentarlo una vez más, esta vez sola.

De camino a casa les paró un vendedor de flores ambulante. Sólo le quedaban dos flores, así que Ben las compró para que pudiese ir a descansar y se las ofreció a Mandy, que las aceptó con una sonrisa enorme.

-¿Quién crees que puede ser el chico que me manda esos ramos de flores? -preguntó recordando los ramos que le llegaban de vez en cuando.

-No lo sé, ¿cuántos van ya?

-Tres. ¿No es romántico?

-Eso no es ser romántico, es ser un cobarde que no se atreve a dar la cara.

-¿A qué viene ese tono, Ben? Después de la muerte de mis padres esos ramos son lo mejor que me ha pasado, me hacen sentir bien y siento que le importo a alguien.

Aquello le enervó, llevaba toda su vida velando tanto por ella como por su hermana, y desde que sus padres murieron no la había dejado sola, siempre pendiente de ella hasta el punto de que su olor se le había clavado en la cabeza y no podía dejar de pensar en ella, en sus labios, en sus ojos de aguamarina y volver a verla. Ella le importaba, y mucho.

-¿Que a qué viene? Viene a que estás ciega, Mandy. Sólo ves lo que quieres ver, lo que te conviene.

-¿Pero se puede saber de qué coño estás hablando?

-Mira, será mejor que dejemos el tema.

0o0o0o0o0o0o

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la discusión en plena calle y desde entonces Mandy no había sabido nada de su amigo, lo cual le desconcertaba. Desde que se había mudado a San Francisco a estudiar, todos los días se despertaba con un mensaje de buenos días o una llamada de buenas noches y siempre que podían comían juntos en el campus, y ahora que no sabía nada de él se sentía frustrada y algo desorientada. Se sentía incompleta.

Durante aquellas semanas había mejorado mucho en las prácticas de tiro y en el gimnasio había mejorado mucho su marca personal, pero aquellos logros le sabían a poco si no podía compartirlos con sus amigos. Maddie había desaparecido en combate desde que Ethan y ella habían empezado a salir y Ben… bueno, él directamente prácticamente había cortado el contacto. A veces se cruzaban por el campus y se saludaban cordiales, pero fríos, y aquello la estaba matando. Había intentado hablar con él, pero nunca obtenía respuesta.

0o0o0o0o0

Aquellas semanas alejado de Mandy le estaban suponiendo una tortura, pero tenía que hacerlo si no quería volverse loco. Aunque a decir verdad no se había alejado del todo, siempre vigilaba a las chicas desde la distancia, cauto y silencioso. Unas veces desde el coche, otras desde la garita, pero siempre pendiente.

Aquel día le tocaba jornada completa, por lo que tuvo que comer en la garita que había dentro del edificio, al lado de cafetería. Era el último día de clase antes del puente de Acción de Gracias y estaba de mal humor por no poder ir a casa, pero al ser un recién llegado no tenía derecho a vacaciones. En realidad llevaba varias semanas de mal humor desde que se había alejado de Mandy. Lo había hecho pensando que sería lo mejor para ambos, pero aquello le estaba matando, y decidió poner punto y final a aquella situación en cuanto la vio salir de cafetería del brazo de un chico.

-Mandy, tenemos que hablar -le dijo cuando pasaron por delante del mostrador de la garita.

-Ahora no, agente Rigsby, estoy ocupada.

-Es importante, por favor.

-Oiga, agente, la señorita ha dicho que no.

-Piérdete, chaval. ¡Ahora!

Los casi dos metros de altura de Ben unidos al uniforme, reglamentaria y placa incluidas, ahuyentaron al acompañante, que salió corriendo en dirección opuesta. La agarró por el brazo y la metió dentro del mostrador para tener algo de intimidad sin faltar a su puesto de trabajo.

-¡Suéltame, Ben! ¡Eres un bestia!

-¿Vas a escucharme?

-¡Que sí, jolín, pero suéltame! Gracias, mucho mejor. A ver, qué te pasa ahora.

-Yo es que… no quiero que estemos mal, eso es todo. Perdóname.

-Ben, ¿qué te pasa?

-Nada.

-Sé perfectamente que te pasa algo, ¿por qué no me lo cuentas?

-No hay nada que contar.

-No me mientas, Ben.

-Que no pasa nada, ¿vale?

-¡A mí no me hables así! ¿Se puede saber qué cojones pasa?

-¡Esto pasa, joder!

Antes siquiera de que le diese tiempo a reaccionar, Ben la atrajo hacia sí y la besó. No fue el beso más suave del mundo, pero aún así estaba cargado de ternura, cariño y dulzura. Nunca se había se había sentido tan bien besando a una chica.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6.**

 **Bueno, pues hemos llegado al sexto y último capítulo. Espero que disfrutéis leyéndolo tanto como yo escribiéndolo. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis pasado por aquí, tanto a los que comentáis como a los que no. ¡Nos leemos!**

Cuando se separó de ella cerró los ojos esperando una bofetada o uno de los puñetazos que Tía Teresa le había enseñado, pero en vez de eso volvió a sentir los labios de la joven sobre los suyos, esta vez con más suavidad. Abrió los ojos temeroso de que al hacerlo todo se desvaneciera.

Cuando ambos se separaron en busca del oxígeno necesario para llenar sus pulmones Ben vio algo en una de las cámaras de vigilancia. Era alguien vestido con uno de los monos azules de mantenimiento, pero según el registro, a las once terminaba el turno para ellos, por lo que era raro encontrarse a alguno de los trabajadores dos horas después de terminar su turno. No le dio importancia y quiso pensar que sería algún trabajador a quien se le habría olvidado alguna herramienta o alguien que necesitaba hacer un par de horas extra para poder hacerle un regalo a su señora el Viernes Negro, pero al girar por las escaleras que daban al pabellón femenino vio su cara y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había perdido el pelo por la quimioterapia y se había puesto barba postiza, pero estaba casi seguro de que se trataba de Volker. Esos ojos y esa nariz eran difíciles de olvidar.

Sintió su abrazo y comprendió que no podía dejarla cumplir su venganza, si lo hacía no volvería a verla salvo detrás de un cristal blindado, y eso en el mejor de los casos. Tenía que alejarla de Volker y evitar que se destruyera o que se pusiera en peligro. Sin dejar de besarla la condujo al interior de la garita.

Un "click" llamó la atención de la joven, que tardó un segundo en comprender que Ben le había esposado a una estantería. No le dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando volvió a sentir un rápido beso en los labios antes de que Ben le dijese un enigmático "confía en mí."

Al salir de la garita se encontró con Sam, su compañero de turno y antes de salir corriendo en dirección a donde creía que Volker se encontraba le pidió que no soltase a Mandy, y que si salía por la puerta que la detuviese. Luego llamó a Cho.

-Llama al FBI, tío Kimball, Volker está en la residencia de estudiantes.

Luego colgó y subió las escaleras de dos en dos, con la reglamentaria en las manos y tratando de ser lo más sigiloso posible para no llamar la atención. A aquellas horas la residencia era un hervidero de estudiantes y maletas correteando de un lado para otro. Se apartó para dejar pasar a una chica que portaba una pequeña maleta y al fondo vio a Volker, girando hacia el pasillo B, en el que se encontraba la habitación de Mandy.

Aún podía sentir el sabor de sus labios sobre los suyos, su olor y su tacto y se alegró de haberla encerrado para que no sufriera ningún daño, aunque sabía que no se lo perdonaría. Pero ella no era la única que no saldría herida si podía evitarlo. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos y activó la alarma de incendios, haciendo que todo el mundo desalojase el edificio.

La puerta de la habitación 124 estaba entornada. Se cubrió con la pistola y abrió la puerta rápidamente para evitar que el sospechoso tuviese tiempo de reaccionar, pero el que no supo reaccionar fue él: Volker apuntaba a su hermana con una pistola, mientras que otra le apuntaba directamente a él.

-Hola, Benjamin. ¿Me buscabas? Suelta la pistola, muy despacio, lánzala con el pie hacia mí y podréis celebrar Acción de Gracias en familia.

Si no fuera porque la vida de su hermana estaba en peligro no hubiera bajado la pistola, pero se vio obligado a ello. La rabia y el miedo le atenazaban, pero durante la instrucción había aprendido a mantener la calma. Sabía que el FBI estaba de camino y trató de ganar tiempo, no le quedaba otra.

-No le hagas daño a mi hermana, por favor.

-¿Y por qué no? Nada me lo impide. Yo tengo tres pistolas, y tú ninguna, así que vas a hacer todo lo que yo te diga y tu hermana seguirá viviendo. ¿Lo has entendido?

-Sí.

-Ahora llama a tu amiguita y dile que suba. Venga, date prisa.

Sacó el número de teléfono y marcó su número, pero antes de pulsar el botón de llamada la puerta volvió a abrirse abruptamente, dando paso a una Mandy enfurecida y armada con la reglamentaria de Sam.

-¿Pero qué...? -Ben no daba crédito a lo que veía.

-Tu amiguito Sam es igual de básico que todos los tíos. Suelta la pistola, Volker.

-Amanda Jane, eres el vivo retrato de la zorra de tu madre.

-Ni la menciones, hijo de puta. Y suelta la pistola, desgraciado.

-No, suelta la pistola tú si no quieres que los agentes Rigsby y Van Pelt entierren a sus hijos y te culpen encima a ti. Venga, baja el arma. Ya.

Al verla bajar el arma Volker se permitió hacer lo mismo con la pistola que apuntaba a Maddie, le dolía ya el brazo y necesitaba un respiro.

Maddie cerró los ojos, si iba a morir no quería verlo. Confiaba en su hermano, sabía que era inteligente y bueno en su trabajo, pero no dejaba de ser un novato y su prima estaba tan fuera de sí que era capaz de cometer una locura o un error fatal. También pensó en Ethan, en su sonrisa y en su particular interpretación de "estudiar anatomía". _"¡Eso es!"_ -pensó la joven. Odiaba aquella asignatura, pero en aquel momento se alegró de haber asistido a aquellas clase. Aprovechó el momento en el que Volker bajaba el arma para zafarse del agarre de su captor al hundirle el codo en las costillas, haciendo que soltase la primera pistola y retorciéndole un brazo de tal modo que le provocase un tremendo dolor en varios músculos. Ben aprovechó el desconcierto para inmovilizarle.

-¿Buscas esto? -preguntó Mandy, con las esposas con las que un rato antes había sido inmovilizada por el joven agente. Él las cogió al vuelo y se las colocó a Volker al tiempo que le leía sus derechos.

Sin dejar de apuntar se acercó y le escupió en la cara.

-No lo entiendo, ya mataste a mis padres, ya te vengaste de ellos, ¿por qué matarme a mí también?

-Oh, no me digas que tu amiguito Ben no te ha dicho nada… el plan no era matarte a ti, al contrario, el plan era follarte como no me follé a tu madre. ¿Sabías que durante todos estos años de cárcel tu madre era mi principal fantasía?

Aquellas declaraciones le revolvieron las entrañas, haciéndole sentir una furia que descargó al pegarle con la culata de la pistola, hiriéndole en el pómulo izquierdo. Volker abrió la boca para seguir con su discurso, pero una horda de agentes del FBI irrumpieron en la habitación para hacerse cargo del detenido y tomarle declaración a los allí presentes.

0o0o0o0o0

 **Austin, Texas, al día siguiente. Noche de Acción de Gracias.**

Por su rápida y efectiva actuación a Ben le permitieron pasar el puente con su familia. Pretendía ser una velada relajada, pero no lo era en absoluto. Mandy no estaba para celebraciones, aquel sería el primer Acción de Gracias sin sus padres y estaba enfadada con Ben, ¿cómo no pudo decirle que Volker la acechaba? ¿Y cómo pudo aprovecharse de sus sentimientos para distraerla con un beso y esposarla a una estantería? Por suerte podía ser muy convincente cuando quería y Sam, el otro policía accedió a quitarle las esposas.

Wayne, Maddie y Ben estaban viendo el desfile en la televisión y Grace hablaba con alguien por teléfono mientras revisaba el pavo que se doraba en el horno.

Mandy bajó al salón dispuesta a ayudar a su tía en la cocina, pero se la encontró sentada en una silla frente a la isla de la cocina repleta de comida y hojeando un viejo álbum de fotos. Aquel sería el primer Acción de Gracias sin viajar a Ohio para ver a su familia y se sentía triste, pero las fotos le ayudaban a recordar mejor a su familia. Su madre, el único motivo que le quedaba para volver a casa, había fallecido once meses antes, víctima de un infarto cerebral.

-¿Estás bien, tita? Has hecho comida como para un regimiento, que somos cinco y aquí hay comida como para diez.

-Sí, sí, cariño. Es sólo que de vez en cuando me gusta recordar los viejos tiempos. Y ya sabes que cocinar me relaja.

-¿No te ayuda el tío Wayne con la cocina?

-Sí, claro, para que se lo coma todo y luego no haya nada qué poner en la mesa -ambas rieron- Parece una oruga, _crunch, crunch…_

 _-_ ¿Quién es esta?

-Mi tía Susan, la hermana de mi madre. Y esta es Carol, su hija. Fue mi mejor amiga durante el colegio y el instituto.

Durante un buen rato estuvieron viendo fotografías de todas las etapas de Grace. Algunas de la academia, del colegio, otras de la universidad, del CBI, el primer día de trabajo en la empresa de vigilancia digital, de la boda de Jane y Lisbon… Grace notó que su sobrina se puso triste al ver la imagen, así que decidió pasar a otra.

-Mira esta foto, cielo.

Mandy no pudo reprimir una pequeña carcajada al ver la fotografía de boda de Cho y Summer. En ella se veía a la novia vestida con un vestido corto blanco, precioso, con un tocado que combinaba perfectamente con sus mechas rosas. Por su parte, el novio iba vestido con un traje de chaqueta negro y su cara de póquer contrastaba con la amplia sonrisa de Summer.

-¿Es que ni el día de la boda podía sonreír?

-Ya conoces a tu tío.

-¿Cómo se conocieron?

-La tía Summer era confidente en el CBI.

-¿Y desde entonces están juntos?

-No, estuvieron juntos un tiempo, pero después lo dejaron y ella se casó con un agente inmobiliario, con quien tuvo a tu primo Marshall.

-¿Y cómo volvieron a encontrarse?

-De casualidad. Teníamos un caso en el que tuve que ir al hospital de Houston a pedir unas cámaras de seguridad, y allí estaba ella, con un niño pequeño y pidiendo el certificado de defunción de su marido. Estaba perdida y algo desorientada, así que le dije que viniera al FBI, que dejase al niño en la guardería junto a ti, que por aquel entonces tendrías un par de años y que se fuera a hacer las gestiones que tuviera que hacer. Aquel mismo día Cho le ofreció un puesto de secretaria en recepción y hasta hoy.

-Vaya, qué historia tan bonita.

-¿Qué historia es tan bonita?

Mandy se tensó al escuchar a Ben tras de sí. Su piel seguía erizándose cada vez que le tenía cerca, y aquello le enfadaba todavía más de lo que ya estaba. Se levantó y se fue al jardín, prefería el frío de noviembre a estar cerca de él.

-¿Podemos hablar, Mandy?

-Déjame en paz.

-Por favor, al menos dame la oportunidad de explicarme.

Dudó unos segundos. Estaba enfadada, decepcionada, se sentía traicionada y humillada, lo último que quería era hablar con el causante de su estado de ánimo, pero recordó las enseñanzas de su madre. Ella siempre le decía que todo el mundo merecía una oportunidad para explicarse, por eso existían los abogados y los juicios.

-Está bien, habla.

-¿Damos un paseo? Por favor...

Ambos se adentraron en el bosque. El otoño había creado una alfombra de hojas amarillas y anaranjadas que hacían juego con la luz dorada del atardecer. Sí, definitivamente aquel sitio era mágico.

-¿Y bien? -preguntó en cuanto pusieron un pie en el bosque.

-Sé que estás enfadada, y que crees que te traicioné, pero no es así, sólo seguía órdenes y trataba de protegerte. Perdóname, por favor.

-Me traicionaste, Ben, te aprovechaste de mis sentimientos, me trataste como a una cría idiota.

-¿De tus sentimientos? ¿Y yo qué sabía? Cuando te besé pensé que me ibas a dar la mayor bofetada de mi vida. Pero sí que puedo decirte algo, al ver que me besabas me sentí la persona más afortunada del planeta.

Se detuvo en seco al escucharle. ¿De verdad la quería o era una treta para volver a ganarse su confianza? Se atrevió a mirarle a los ojos y lo que vio fue sinceridad y un brillo especial en ellos. Había algo en su mirada que le hizo entender que no podía seguir enfadada con él porque las mariposas de su estómago no le permitían alejarse de él. Sonrió nerviosa ante aquella revelación.

Lentamente se acercó a ella y con suma delicadeza volvió a besarle. Quería sentir de nuevo el sabor de sus labios, su aroma y su calor. Quería sentir que la había recuperado, pero esta vez de una forma mucho más grande y completa.

Después de aquel beso siguieron caminando hasta llegar al tronco en el que unos meses antes se habían apoyado para ver las estrellas. El bosque estaba en silencio, tan sólo se escuchaban sus pisadas y el ulular del viento entre las ramas de los árboles.

-Mandy, sé que lo has pasado mal y que estos meses han sido una pesadilla, pero ya se ha acabado todo.

-No, Ben, no se ha acabado. La pérdida de mis padres va a seguir siempre ahí, doliendo.

-Creo que pronto dejará de doler.

El crujido de una rama partiéndose a pocos metros la sobresaltaron. De la nada surgieron dos figuras embozadas que se acercaron a ellos. A una distancia prudencial dejaron caer sus capas para revelar sus identidades. Mandy tardó unos segundos en comprender que lo que estaba viendo era real y no una macabra y pesada broma de su subconsciente.

-¿Papá? ¿Mamá?

-Te quiero -le susurró Ben al oído antes de alejarse- os dejo a solas un rato.

Lisbon quería darle más tiempo hasta que asimilase todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no pudo resistir la tentación de correr hacia su hija y abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas mientras le pedía perdón una y mil veces. Jane hizo lo mismo y durante bastante rato los tres permanecieron abrazados, llorando en silencio.

0o0o0o0o0o0

-Vale, esto me lo tenéis que explicar -pidió Mandy mientras se servía puré de castañas- ¿Cómo sobrevivisteis a la explosión?

-Lo de tu padre fue suerte, como siempre, yo me metí en la bañera de hierro al escuchar la bomba.

-¡Eh! ¿Cómo que tuve suerte?

-A lo largo de tu vida te has enfrentado a varias explosiones y de todas has salido ileso, lo máximo que te ha pasado es perder la vista durante varias horas.

-Y qué horas -exclamó Rigsby al recordar la tarde que le tocó hacer de su niñera cuando se quedó ciego. Todos rieron al recordar la idea de comprarle un traje de súper héroe.

-Pero eso no es suerte, mi querida Teresa, eso es ingenio.

-¿Seguro? Porque aquella vez si yo no hubiese tirado de ti habrías muerto.

-Menos mal que siempre estás tú para salvarme.

-Prefería cuando discutíais -comentó Cho, desesperado.

-Que conste que estoy muy contenta de teneros de vuelta, pero sigo enfadada con vosotros, ¿por qué no me dijisteis que estabais vivos?

-Porque sabíamos que Volker iba a vigilaros, y teníais que parecer lo más afligidos posibles. Y cariño, tienes muchísimas virtudes, pero eres tan mala actriz como tu madre.

-¡Oye! Te recuerdo que no dijiste lo mismo cuando le sonsaqué la verdad a Carmen Roy, el psicólogo que me quiso involucrar en la muerte de McTeer.

Mandy seguía enfadada por haber sido engañada, pero por encima de todo eso se sentía feliz, plena y agradecida por compartir aquella velada con sus seres más queridos. A tientas buscó la mano de Ben bajo la mesa y la asió en un cariñoso gesto. Nunca se había sentido tan feliz como en aquella cena.

FIN.


End file.
